Tu ne me tuera pas !
by Mlle-Marjow
Summary: Lors de la bataille finale, Harry se rend dans la forêt interdite pour retrouver Voldemort et assumer sa destinée. Un événement improbable surviendra pourtant lorsque l'heure d'Harry sonnera ...


_**Voldemort avait levé sa baguette, la tête toujours penchée de coté, comme un enfant en proie à la curiosité, se demandant ce qui arriverait s'il poussait les chose plus loin. Harry soutenait le regard des yeux rouges. Il voulait que tout se passe vite, pendant qu'il pouvait encore tenir debout, avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui-même, avant qu'il ne trahisse sa peur…**_

_**Il vit alors la bouche remuer, puis il y eut un éclair de lumière verte et tout disparut.**_

Harry se retrouva plongé dans le flou, il avait l'impression de revivre un événement très lointain dont son cerveau se souvener que très brièvement. Il entendait une vois crier, cette voix lui semblait familière comme celle qu'il entendait en présence des détraqueurs pourtant ce n'était pas elle. Sa vision se précisa de plus en plus comme un zoom et le son augmenter, il faisait à présent partit du décor. Il était dans une petite maison très bien décorée, il vit alors un homme d'une trentaine d'année grand blond, le visage en pointe, Harry reconnu immédiatement son pire ennemi Drago Malefoy, derrière lui il protéger une femme qui hurlait, grande, avec une tignasse châtain, c'était Hermione Granger. Elle portait dans ses bras un bambin blond comme son père mais avec les yeux marron de sa mère. Hermione criait « Non pas ma famille, pas mon mari ni mon fils je vous en supplie pas eux ». Elle était au bord des larmes. Drago lui cria de partir avec le garçonnet ce qu'elle fit. Drago était seul sans baguette, devant Voldemort. Il le supplier lui aussi « S'il vous plait, mon père était un de vos plus fidèle partisan ne faite pas de mal à son fils et à sa famille, je vous en prit pas ma famille, pas ma femme ni mon fils » Voldemort leva sa baguette bien haut et un éclair vert en jaillit. Drago s'effondra par terre avant d'avoir eu le temps de se protéger. Voldemort enjamba le corps inerte de Drago et partit a la recherche de « cette sang de bourbe » Hermione Granger et de ce garçon d'un sang impur. Il les trouva tout les deux, Hermione penchée sur le berceau du bambin en essayant de le réconforter de le protéger. Un petit cri aigu sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle vu Voldemort derrière elle. Elle se mit alors bras tendu devant le berceau pour le protéger même si elle savait que ca ne servirait à rien et supplia Voldemort de la tuer elle mais pas le petit. celui-ci lui répondit en riant « Je ne ferais qu'une boucher de toi et de ton petit tout comme j'ai fait avec ce pauvre Malefoy !! Ahah tu n'as plus ton ami Harry Potter pour te porter secours vu qu'il est mort il y a 19ans car il refusait de combattre sachant que je prendrais quand même le pouvoir. J'ai mis du temps a vous retrouver toi et ton mari mais maintenant tu vas mourir tout comme ton fils et âpres j'irais me charger de ce pauvre Ronald Wesley !! » Le petit dans le berceau se mit à pleurer de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il vit l'éclair vert envahir sa chambre et sa mère s'effondrait devant un homme qui ressembler à un serpent souriant.

Harry comprit que c'Est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il mourrait maintenant entre les mains de Voldemort. Il rassembla alors toutes ses forces pour revenir dans le monde des vivants. S'accrochant à tous ces moments heureux qu'il avait vécu avec ses amis, l'ordre, Sirius … Beaucoup de gens étaient mort à cause de Voldemort, Harry ne pouvait laisser ca continuer. Avec un dernier effort il revint à la vie.

Il se releva et vit le visage de Voldemort viré de la joie à l'étonnement et à la rage. Voldemort ne comprenait pas et en laissa tomber sa baguette sans s'en rendre compte. Harry sortit discrètement sa baguette de sous sa robe et commença a parler « Vous avez fait tellement de mal Tom, cela ne peut plus durer, vous n'avez pas réussit a me tuer et vous ne tuerez plus personne, la connexion qui existe entre nous ma sauver, vous m'avez sauver, involontairement certes mais sauvez quand même … Vous pensez au futur bien trop vite Tom, j'ai vu que vous vouliez tuer mes amis, mais jamais vous ne pourrez !!! AVADA KEDAVRA. »

Voldemort tomba la face par terre, mort. Des cris de colère s'élevèrent des Mangemorts, mais plus rien ne pouvait arrivait à Harry, ses amis le rejoignait et lui était vivant pour les protéger. C'est tout ce qui compte.!!


End file.
